Episode 2014 (3rd October 1995)
Plot Zoe is worried when Linda is late for work. Emma thinks that she might have told her parents about her pregnancy. Tina has made herself at home in The Woolpack. Terry is still sensitive when she mentions Britt. Betty walks in to find them in a passionate embrace and explodes. Linda admits to Zoe that she has not told her parents about the baby. Nick is enlisting people for his quiz team. Seth overhears and offers his services. Frank is annoyed when he sees his staff chatting. He mentions to Seth that he is concerned about the amount of game that they are losing. Dave feels guilty when Frank gives him the keys for Jan and Ned's new home. Frank says that he is doing it because of Dave's loyalty to him. Zoe and Emma try and talk to Linda and explain her options about the baby. She is in no mood to listen and says that she just wants to wipe the last few months out. Dave stresses to Kim that he is engaged to Kathy now and their fling is over. Kim tells him that she loves him and intends to have him. Vic and Eric wonder what Tina sees in Terry. She explains that she thinks he is really nice. The Dingles are still clearing out furniture from Holdgate's house when Frank and Dave arrive. Nellie tries to stall them from entering the house. Frank tells her that her family are occupying the house illegally and gives the Dingles one months notice to quit the property. Ned presents Jan with the keys to their new farm. She jostles behind the bar with Tina. Terry asks Seth to speak to Betty about coming back to work in The Woolpack. Seth agrees, but only when a free pint is offered. Kim visits Kathy and is obviously about to spill the beans about her and Dave when Kathy takes her by surprise and tells Kim that Dave has told her everything. Kim sees through her brave charade and makes Kathy feel terrible by saying that Dave just feels sorry for her. She obviously enjoys hurting Kathy. Frank asks to see Zak's rent book and tenancy agreement. Zak says that a gentleman's word is his bond. Nellie says that they have lived in that house for thirty years and he can't throw them out. Zak offers to do the place up, but Frank is adamant. In a fit of temper, Nellie throws a bucket of slurry over Frank and this makes him change his mind and give them only fourteen days to leave the house. Kim tells Dave that she has told Kathy about them. He roars off in the landrover. Biff meets Linda from work. She tells him that he deserves someone better than her. Dave confronts Kathy. She cannot believe that he has been with Kim of all people and tells him that she knew already anyway. Terry is pleased to see Betty in The Woolpack, but she refuses to work while Tina is there. Kathy wants to split from Dave, but she says that she is still going to continue wearing the engagement ring as she has had her fair share of being pitied and gossiped about. She does not want to give Kim the satisfaction of thinking that she has won but tells Dave to get lost. The Dingles tell Tina about Frank evicting them. Eric listens in. Linda is alone in the house. She has brought some medicine from the surgery. She is obviously in pain after injecting herself. Eric advises the Dingles not to move out of their home. The quiz gets underway. Betty makes a snide remark in front of everyone about Tina and Terry. Dave arrives home and notices the syringe on the kitchen table and then sees Linda in her nightdress sitting motionless on the sofa. She falls unconscious to the floor when he touches her. Cast Regular cast *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast None. Locations *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior and treatment room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Grounds and yard *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *Tenant's Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes